


Not Just Playing Dress-Up

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers team - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Onesies and bikinis, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Natasha was feeling a little chilly, and Bruce was a little warm.  It was as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Playing Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don't even know how happy I was when my friend sent me this. I CACKLED.
> 
> Prompt: "Can you write something involving Bruce in a bikini and Natasha in one of those dinosaur onesies?"
> 
> Hehe. Enjoy!

“I think this could have been avoided,” Bruce said.

If he was talking about the fact that they were currently standing in the open elevator with the rest of the Avengers staring at them, open-mouthed, then yes, she would agree.  If he was describing how they were dressed and the fact that they’d been making out in the elevator, then… nah.

“Which do you think surprises them more?” Natasha wondered aloud.  “The PDA or the fact that we even bothered to come up to the penthouse in the first place?”

“Coming up to the penthouse, probably,” Bruce answered.  Her arms were still looped around his neck and their chests were still pressed together, but their heads were aimed in the direction of their teammates.  “We get enough PDA when Jane or Pepper is over, they’re used to it.”

“True,” conceded Natasha.  “What’re you guys up to?”

Tony’s mouth moved like a fish until Clint managed to say (weakly), “Steve’s making dinner.”

Steve, for his part, looked completely unfazed.  “Nice onesie,” he complimented.

Natasha beamed, finally separating from Bruce.  “Thanks,” she said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the room.  “It smells amazing, Steve.  What is it?”

“Gnocchi.”

Bruce’s eyes lit up.  “Oh god, yes, I haven’t had gnocchi in ages.”

Somewhere in the background, Clint hissed, “Thor, pinch me… ow!”

“You said to pinch you, Barton.”

Natasha looked at Bruce and waggled her eyebrows, making him roll his eyes.  More normal conversation started up as the other Avengers acclimatized to their teammates’ unusual appearances, with Natasha joining in an argument between Clint and Tony, playing the Devil’s Advocate for both sides, while Bruce explained his outfit to Thor.

“It looks quite freeing, my friend.  Might I know where I could purchase such an item?”

Bruce, to his credit, didn’t laugh once at Thor’s inquiry.  Hey, if Thor wanted to try out a bikini he was welcome to it.  The way Natasha figured, he’d probably look even better in it than she did.

Not as good as Bruce, though. 

Tony was the first to crack.  “Can someone please explain?” he asked, gesturing to Natasha and Bruce.

The alluded-to pair glanced at each other once, before facing Tony with serious looks on their faces.

“I was cold,” Natasha said.

“I was hot,” Bruce answered, shrugging.

“Yeah, you were.”

“Thanks.”

“So… you just decided to wear a dinosaur onesie and a bikini… because you were complaining about the temperature,” Clint said.

More like it was an exercise in working through self-esteem issues, but that was a topic for her and Bruce alone.  She laced her fingers through his under the table, not quite able to hide her smile.


End file.
